Halcyon
by helena henley
Summary: Untuk Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri — "Ketahuilah, Nak. Ada banyak hal menarik yang terjadi di kehidupanku sebelum kau dilahirkan. Dan adalah tugasku untuk menceritakan padamu hal-hal menarik tersebut." — sasuke/sakura.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning**: Canon. OOC (dan abal)

**Note**: Didedikasikan untuk meramaikan _event _Banjir TomatCeri. Dan karena sedang libur panjang, saya nulis lagi setelah lama absen (sekolah nyebelin). Selamat membaca ^^

* * *

**Halcyon**

**.**

**.**

** helena henley**

* * *

Pagi itu di kediaman Uchiha Sasuke di salah satu rumah di Distrik Uchiha ...

Ada seorang ayah, seorang ibu, dan tiga orang anak mereka. Bentangan koran menutupi wajah sang Ayah yang sedang serius memperhatikan harga-harga kebutuhan pokok yang terus naik tiap harinya, sang Ibu sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan. Ia menuangkan kopi untuk suaminya, menunggui telur masak dan roti tawar mencuat dari _toaster_. Tiga anaknya menyiapkan sarapan untuk diri mereka sendiri, mereka menuangkan sereal, susu, serta jus bergantian. Si Sulung langsung duduk di seberang ayahnya dan menghabiskan sarapannya dengan tenang. Kedua adiknya berebut duduk di depan televisi sambil membawa mangkuk sereal mereka.

"Makan dulu, Sasuke-_kun_." Sang Ibu menghidangkan sarapan suaminya yang berupa roti dan telur. Frustasi dengan angka-angka, sang suami menurunkan koran, melipatnya dan kemudian memulai sarapan. Sang Ibu kemudian lanjut mencuci piring, sambil menyenandungkan nada favoritnya, senang karena hari ini ia dapat jatah libur. Pikirannya memikirkan apa yang ingin ia lakukan setelah ini. Rumah akan sepi nantinya, karena suami dan ketiga anaknya akan pergi. Sasuke akan kerja, Shiori sekolah, Midori dan Shizuo akan pergi ke rumah teman. Sudah begitu lama sejak terakhir kali ia di rumah sendirian.

"Shiori-_chan_," panggil sang Ayah sambil memasukkan sepotong roti ke mulutnya. "Bisa ambilkan tas ayah di ruang kerja?"

Sang Putri menatap Sasuke balik dengan pandangan _apa-ayah-yakin_. "Ruang kerja?"

"Hn."

"Kuncinya?"

"Di bawah buku telepon di ruang tamu."

Ia sudah selesai dengan sarapannya, kemudian beranjak dan meletakkan mangkuknya di bak cuci. "Maaf, Kaa-_san_. Makan malam aku yang cuci piringnya," ia berucap, kemudian pergi ke ruang tamu dan mengambil kunci ruang kerja di tempat yang sudah disebutkan ayahnya. Ini adalah kali pertamanya memasuki ruang kerja sang ayah, karena ia menegaskan bahwa ruang kerjanya terlarang untuk dimasuki siapapun diantara mereka bertiga.

Ruang kerja tersebut rapi seperti yang ia harapkan. Berpuluh-puluh gulungan disusun di sebuah rak yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Tas ayahnya berada di atas meja kerja berpelitur. Rencana awalnya hanyalah mengambil tas-keluar-kunci ruangan-pergi.

Sampai ia melihat sebuah map berwarna merah cerah di rak.

Ia tahu seharusnya ia tetap pada rencana awalnya, namun rasa ingin tahunya mendesak minta dikabulkan. Baiklah, ia akan mengintip sedikit. Tidak ada salahnya ... hanya sedikit mengintip...

Isi map itu adalah banyak sekali foto. Foto dirinya, foto adik-adiknya, foto ibunya, foto mereka sekeluarga, foto Tim Tujuh, foto seangkatan, foto keluarga. Ada selusinan wajah yang ia tidak kenal. Kemudian, ada surat. Jumlahnya lima, ditulis dengan tulisan khas ayahnya yang ia sangat kenali. Ia menduga surat ini ditulis di waktu yang berbeda-beda, namun semuanya sudah sangat tua. Ia kemudian membaca surat pertama yang bertanggal 25 November.

* * *

Halo, Nak.

Pagi ini aku sedang tidak berada di Konoha. Tadinya aku berada di Sunagakure, menjalankan misi mengawal putri seorang tuan tanah untuk pergi bertemu orang yang akan melamarnya di Amegakure. Jauh, ya? Hahaha ... sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengambil misi ini, karena terlalu mudah, dan bayarannya juga tidak terlalu besar. Akan tetapi, Sakura-ku—ya, dia orang yang suatu hari nanti, saat kau mengucapkan kata pertamamu bakal kau panggil _ibu_—yah, keluarga kecil kami sedang berada dalam kondisi ekonomi yang sulit. Jadi aku menerima misi ini.

Putri tuan tanah ini bernama Hikasa. _Well_, sejauh ini aku berpendapat bahwa Hikasa-san adalah gadis yang manis, baik, dan menyenangkan. Dia khawatir akan bertemu calon suaminya, dan dia minta beberapa saran dariku. Tapi hanya sebatas itu saja hubungan kami; pengawal dan kliennya. Aku bilang pada Hikasa-san, bahwa tidak perlu khawatir. Mungkin di awal pertemuan mereka nanti akan canggung, tapi kurasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, karena Hikasa-san itu pengetahuannya luas karena sering membaca buku, jadi apapun topik pembicaraannya, semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja.

Oh, ya. Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya mengapa aku melakukan ini. Tidak ada yang spesial, sih. Aku menulis surat padamu adalah hasil dari obrolan larut malam kami dan Sakura—calon ibumu—berpendapat bahwa ... yah, mungkin aku harus menulis surat untukmu. Sehingga suatu hari nanti kau dapat membacanya. Dan tahu bahwa ada hal-hal menarik yang terjadi sebelum kau lahir ke dunia ini. Dan karena aku—calon—ayah yang baik, aku akan menceritakan padamu hal-hal menarik ini. Calon ibumu bilang, terserah padaku akan memberikan surat ini kapan. Atau nantinya kau bakal menemukan surat ini sendiri. Tetapi, yang terpenting, kau membacanya dan ceritaku tersampaikan.

Hikasa-san pergi ke Amegakure pada pagi buta. Karena ia tidak ingin sampai di Amegakure terlalu siang. Persiapan dilakukan, perbekalan dimuat, kemudian berangkatlah kami, dan dimulailah misiku. Aku berharap tidak akan perlu mengeluarkan kunai sebilah pun hari ini. Semoga tidak ada bandit-bandit yang menghadang di jalan.

Semuanya lancar-lancar saja, sungguh, sampai sebuah elang pengantar pesan datang padaku. Perjalanan terhenti sebentar. "Ada apa, Uchiha-san?" tanya Hikasa-san. Ia membuka jendela di tandunya dan melongokkan kepalanya keluar dari sana.

"Ah ... tidak apa-apa. Elang ini datang dari Konoha dan ... ada sebuah surat buatku. Kuharap tidak apa untuk membuka surat ini sekarang, Hikasa-san?"

"Tentu saja, Uchiha-san."

Aku mengeluarkan surat tersebut dari tabungnya. Tulisan ini ... rapi, aku mengenalinya dengan teramat sangat baik. Tulisan tangan Tsunade-sama.

_Batalkan misi. Istrimu sakit. Dia tidak sadarkan diri. (Kau akan jadi seorang ayah ngomong-ngomong)_

Untuk beberapa saat, aku hanya berdiri tegak di sana. Tidak yakin dengan ekspresi wajahku sendiri. Tapi kurasa, wajahku kosong seperti selembar kertas polos.

"Uchiha-san, ada apa? Apakah keadaan di Konoha baik-baik saja?" Hikasa-san bertanya.

"Aku ... akan jadi seorang ayah."

Sorak sorai itu terdengar dari mulut semua orang yang berada di sana. Bahkan Hikasa-san turut bahagia untukku. "Lalu, apa yang membuatmu begitu cemas?" Hikasa-san bertanya lagi.

"Istriku ... sakit. Dia—dia, _ugh_, tidak sadarkan diri."

Sorak sorai itu seketika padam.

"Apakah ada perintah khusus dari Hokage-sama?"

"Hn. Batalkan misi."

Dan aku hanya bisa berdiri diam di sana. Aku tidak yakin harus menuruti perintah dari Hokage, atau tetap mengawal Hikasa-san dan memastikan dia selamat dan utuh ketika sampai di Ame?

Pikiran ini cukup menggangguku. Aku tidak dapat membuat sebuah keputusan. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?

"Pergilah, Uchiha-san."

"Huh?"

"Kembalilah ke Konoha. Pastikan istrimu baik-baik saja."

"T-tapi—"

"Kau membaca perintah Hokage-sama dengan baik, bukan? Batalkan misi."

"T-tapi—"

"Aku tahu kau sangat mengkhawatirkan istrimu. Pulanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku punya sepasukan pengawal yang sangat handal. Kalau itu tidak cukup juga, aku yang akan turun tangan mereka sendiri," kemudian Hikasa-san tertawa. "Tidak tahukah kau dulunya aku seorang _kunoichi_? Seorang _jounin_, juga."

Aku diam. Hikasa-san menatap wajahku. Kemudian dia tersenyum. "Pergilah, Uchiha-san. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kuharap ... kuharap ... calon suamiku bisa menyayangiku seperti kau menyayangi istrimu. Aku mendoakan yang terbaik untuk keluargamu. Oh, sampaikan salamku untuk istrimu."

"Hn." Aku menganggukkan kepala. "_Arigatou_, Hikasa-san."

Aku mengeluarkan kunai khusus pemberian dari Naruto dari kantong senjata dan menancapkannya di tanah. Sewaktu ujung kunai itu menyentuh permukaan tanah, aku merasakan diriku melayang-layang dan perlahan-lahan menghilang. Selanjutnya, rasanya seperti terbawa arus di sebuah sungai. Kunai itu sama seperti kunai milik Hokage Keempat. Yah, menurutku Naruto sekarang sudah jauh, jauh melampaui ayahnya.

Begitu aku membuka mata, aku sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Aku berada di kamar di mana Sakura dirawat. Sakura terbaring di ranjang khas rumah sakit, tubuhnya diselimuti bau rumah sakit yang khas ketika aku memeluknya. Ia mengenakan seragam pasien warna hijau, seperti warna matanya. Aneh melihatnya memakai seragam pasien setelah kau sering melihatnya mengenakan seragam perawat.

"Halo, Sasuke-_kun_," ia menyapa ramah seperti biasanya. Seperti setiap kali aku bangun pagi dan mendapati ia sudah berada di dapur, menyiapkan sarapan sekaligus makan siang untuk kami berdua. Sakura bisa membaca bahasa tubuhku. Mataku mengisyaratkan pertanyaan seperti apa yang terjadi dan kenapa dan Sakura menangkap maksudku dengan sangat baik.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku hanya bekerja kelewat keras. Tiba-tiba saja semuanya berubah gelap. Bangun-bangun aku sudah terbaring di sini. Bagaimana misimu?"

"Misinya dibatalkan."

"Oh... sayang sekali." Sakura terdengar kecewa. "Apakah klienmu sudah sampai di Ame begitu kau menerima surat dari Tsunade-sama?"

"_Hampir_ sampai. Oh, klienku titip salam buatmu."

Sakura tersenyum. "Baik sekali. Terima kasih..."

Kemudian hening. Dan Sakura bertanya.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke-kun. Sudah tahu kan, kalau aku...?"

"Hn." Aku mengangguk. Aku mengecup dahi Sakura. "_Arigatou, _Sakura."

"Jangan menangis begitu."

Dan, itulah, Nak. Aku menangis, setelah sekian lama—aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali aku menangis. Air mata itu keluar secara tiba-tiba, mungkin sebagai bentuk diriku mengekspresikan rasa senang yang kelewat. Dadaku begitu sesak, sampai rasanya akan meledak.

Jadi, aku dan calon ibumu mendiskusikan namamu nantinya. Ibumu bersikeras menamaimu Sayaka. Aku menentangnya habis-habisan.

Sepertinya sampai di sini dulu. Aku akan menulis lagi untukmu ... saat ada hal menarik yang menurutku penting bagimu untuk mengetahuinya.

* * *

Ia makin penasaran. Kemudian memutuskan untuk membaca habis semua surat-suratnya. Tas itu bisa menunggu nanti. Surat kedua bertanggal 16 Februari.

* * *

Halo, Nak.

Aku datang lagi. Aku membawa kabar baik. Coba tebak ... Ibumu belajar memasak! Sungguh perkembangan yang menakjubkan! _Well_, sebenarnya ibumu bukannya tidak bisa memasak. Hanya saja, perjalanannya untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang luar biasa seperti ibuku—atau nenekmu—masih jauh. Ibumu cukup terampil, walau kuakui bahwa rasa masakannya tidak buruk, dia masih harus belajar takaran bumbu masak yang benar untuk dimasukkan ke dalam masakannya. Terkadang masakannya terlalu manis, atau sedikit asin. Terkadang rasanya sama sekali tawar. Yah, selama yang masak ibumu sih tidak apa-apa. Aku makan dengan lahap, kok. Hanya karena aku tidak ingin senyum di wajahnya itu lenyap kalau aku menolak makan masakannya. Bagaimanapun, ibumu sudah bekerja keras. Aku harus menghargai usahanya.

Mungkin kekuatan cinta yang mendorongku untuk terus menelan masakannya yang terlalu banyak manisnya atau terlalu asin itu—ah, bicara apa aku ini.

Tapi ibumu itu pandai sekali membuat _cake_. Tidak bohong. Rasa _cake_ dari ibumu itu ... bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya? Pokoknya rasanya sesuai dengan ekspektasimu. Aku tidak terlalu suka makanan manis. Jadinya aku ingin _cake_ buatan ibumu rasa manisnya tidak terlalu banyak. Manis yang pas ketika lidahku merasakannya. Sejauh ini, ibumu belum pernah menggagalkan ekspektasiku soal _cake_-nya.

Bagaimana kabarmu di sana? _Well_, aku sekarang sering melihat gambar perkembangan bayi di buku medis ibumu. Dan kemudian aku berpikir, "Oh, sekarang anakku sedang seperti itu di dalam perut Sakura." Kurasa kau harus melihat sendiri bagaimana bentuk janin yang berusia tiga bulan. Nanti.

Aku akan menceritakan pertemuan dengan ibumu.

Aku dan ibumu sudah saling kenal sejak kami masuk Akademi. Aku selalu sekelas dengan ibumu. Waktu itu dia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagiku. Hanya teman sekelasku di Akademi dengan warna rambut mencolok, itu saja. Dan kemudian, saat kami berumur dua belas, teman sekelas dengan warna rambut mencolok itu menjadi teman satu timku, bersama Naruto, dan Kakashi-_sensei_. Kami adalah Tim Tujuh, melewati semua dalam suka dan duka. Ujian pertama kami dengan Kakashi-_sensei _adalah merebut dua lonceng darinya. Yang tidak dapat lonceng tidak makan siang. Coba tebak siapa yang tidak makan siang itu? Bukan aku. Selamat, Nak, kau menebak dengan benar. Tidak akan pernah ayahmu ini gagal di tugas mudah seperti itu. Karena ayah seorang Uchiha. Seorang Uchiha yang hebat. Ibumu juga tidak gagal—itu mengejutkanku—karena ibumu cukup pintar untuk mengelabui Kakashi-_sensei. _Kukira ibumu itu tidak bisa apa-apa. Aku salah besar.

Ujian itu berakhir dengan Naruto diikat di tiang kayu, sementara aku dan ibumu makan siang dengan tenang. Tapi rengekan Naruto itu berisik sekali. _Satu_, karena dia sedang lapar. _Dua_, karena memang dari sananya dia berisik. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membagi sedikit bekalku dengannya, supaya dia diam. Ibumu kemudian membagi makan siangnya juga. Kami berdua menyuapi Naruto.

Kami bertiga kemudian berjuang melewati ujian _chuunin_ bersama. Menjalani misi bersama. Aku mulai tahu sedikit demi sedikit mengenai ibumu. Menurutku dia adalah orang yang sangat menarik. Segala tentang dirinya itu menarik. Dimulai dari warna rambutnya, misalnya. Dulu aku menganggap warnanya itu mencolok sekali dan mengganggu. Namun sekarang aku suka menyelipkan jemariku di rambut ibumu dan memainkannya. Rambut ibumu itu halus dan wangi sekali.

Ibumu tidak pernah putus asa terhadapku. Sewaktu aku pergi meninggalkan Konoha untuk menjadi seorang bajingan yang _argh_, aku tak ingin membahas ini. Mungkin pada malam itu aku membuat ibumu patah hati. Akan tetapi, ibumu adalah orang pertama yang repot-repot dan mau meneteskan air mata saat melihatku melangkah memasuki gerbang Konoha. Aku tahu ibumu menyukaiku sejak lamaaaa sekali. Dulu, aku populer di kalangan para gadis—tapi kurasa sekarang mereka masih menyukaiku. _Makin_, bahkan—Tapi kukira perasaan itu hanya sekedar perasaan main-main anak kecil; nantinya juga hilang sendiri seiring waktu berlalu. Nyatanya tidak. Perasaan itu masih ada. Setelah selama ini, dia tidak pernah menyerah.

Aku tidak ingat kapan aku mulai pacaran dengan ibumu. Tapi semuanya dimulai saat aku baru pulang dari misi dan lenganku terluka parah. Jadi aku ke rumah sakit dan memeriksakan lenganku. Ibumu merawatku, membersihkan lukaku, mengalirkan _chakra_, membalut lagi tanganku. "Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk berhati-hati sedikit?" kata ibumu sambil menyimpulkan perban. Kau tahu, kan, Nak ... saat-saat di mana ibumu mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatapku dan kemudian kami berdua saling bertatap-tatapan? Seperti adegan-adegan _slow motion_ di dalam film-film. Di mana rasanya menatap mata hijau cerah ibumu seperti lama sekali padahal kenyataannya itu hanya delapan detik. Delapan detik itu bukankah cukup lama untuk saling menatap mata? Mata hijau ibumu selalu berhasil membuatku tersesat di dalamnya.

Kemudian orang jahil masuk lewat jendela, memegang belakang kepalaku dan juga belakang kepala ibumu. Mungkin ia bermaksud untuk membuat jidat kami saling beradu atau apa, tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Bukan jidat kami yang saling beradu.

Tapi bibir kami.

Kemudian orang itu tertawa ngakak sambil keluar dari pintu. Aku kenal suara tawa itu. _Sai_.

Mungkin ia memang tidak bermaksud membuat jidat kami beradu sama sekali.

Kemudian setelah kejadian itu, tiba-tiba saja aku tidak pernah menghabiskan akhir pekanku sendiri lagi.

Pernikahanku dengan ibumu berlangsung biasa-biasa saja. Hanya dihadiri teman-teman dekat kami. Sai bermain piano. Pernikahannya sederhana, seperti gaun yang dikenakan ibumu. Tapi dia sangat cantik waktu itu. Kami mengucap janji, yah ... hal-hal seperti itulah. Aku ingin ibumu jadi pasangan seumur hidupku yang pertama dan terakhir dan ibumu menginginkan hal yang sama. Kami menikah di awal musim semi.

Aku melamar ibumu sewaktu kami sedang menjalankan sebuah misi. Waktu itu hujan dan kami sedang berteduh di sebuah gua. Aku mengajukan lamaranku, tapi ibumu hanya menjawab,

"Bercandamu lucu."

Kemudian tertawa.

Lalu aku menunjukkan padanya kalau aku serius. Yah, kurasa hal-hal seperti ini bukan untuk konsumsimu. Haha. Tanyakan saja langsung nanti.

Ya, Nak. Aku akui, dulu aku seorang bajingan. Tambahan, bajingan yang brengsek. Aku meninggalkan desa untuk membalas dendam pada kakakku, yang pada akhirnya aku tahu ia tidak bersalah. Aku berdosa, dan hidupku dibayangi perasaan bersalah terus-menerus. Tapi, saat aku kembali ke desa ini, ibumu menerimaku dengan sepenuh hati. Ia mempercayaiku, mencintaiku dengan tulus, bahkan walau kata-kataku tanpa kusadari pernah menyakitinya. Ia selalu memaafkanku pada akhirnya. Dan aku mencintainya. Sangat. Aku kira aku tidak akan bisa bahagia lagi setelah hari-hari kelam itu, tapi ibumu menyelamatkanku dari lubang gelap itu. Ibumu itu ... aku mensyukuri keberadaannya. Dia adalah kebahagiaan terbesar yang Kami-_sama_ berikan padaku, dan aku sangat bersyukur akan hal tersebut.

Sepertinya sampai di sini saja.

* * *

"Ne, ne, Shiori-_neechan_. Apa yang sedang kau baca?" Midori tiba-tiba masuk sambil membawa Shizuo.

"Surat dari ayah."

"Ayah menulis surat untukmu?"

"Hn. Tapi dulu, bertahun-tahun sekali. Bahkan sebelum aku lahir."

Surat ketiga bertanggal 9 Juni. Tiga pasang mata itu segera terpaku pada kertas yang sudah mulai menguning tersebut.

* * *

Halo, Nak.

Perut ibumu semakin membesar. Usiamu sudah tujuh bulan. Waktu berlalu cepat. Tinggal tujuh puluh hari lagi sampai pertemuan kita yang pertama. Ibumu sekarang cepat lelah, jadi jam kerjanya dipersingkat. Ibumu menggunakan waktu senggangnya untuk belajar merajut—ia sudah menciptakan beberapa topi, syal, dan sweter, kadang memasak, kadang membaca buku. Rasa masakannya sekarang jauh lebih baik; kau tidak akan menyesal untuk makan masakannya saat kau sudah tidak lagi makan bubur. Ibumu berolahraga dengan rutin setiap harinya. Dan minum air putih secara teratur. Kemudian ia makan-makanan yang bergizi dan sekuat tenaga menahan hasratnya untuk minum sake.

Seperti semua ibu hamil pada umumnya, ibumu mengidam. Ia juga jadi lebih sensitif sekarang. Seperti ketika sedang PMS. Yah ... empat bulan PMS. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu. Tiba-tiba ia marah dan kesal sendiri, membingungkan, bukan?

Pertama kali ibumu mengidam, ia minta dibelikan sekardus jeruk. Dikabulkan. Jeruk itu datang tidak lama kemudian. Namun makin lama ngidamnya makin aneh. Ibumu pernah minta bertemu dengan Kazekage Suna, Sabaku Gaara. Ia pernah ingin memelihara kucing—padahal ia sendiri tahu sangat baik kalau aku takut kucing. Ibumu pernah memintaku melukis sesuatu, membuatkannya puisi. Yang paling gila adalah saat ia memintaku mengajaknya makan malam di Konoha Tower lalu memainkannya sebuah lagu menggunakan biola.

Yang benar saja.

Aku menyerah soal biolanya.

Kadang aku curiga ibumu hanya ingin bertemu dengan Gaara dan menggunakan ngidamnya sebagai alasan. Sebagai seorang suami bukankah aku patut curiga. Soalnya ... ini menyangkut laki-laki lain ... dan ... _oke_. Aku cemburu. Iya, tapi sedikit.

Jujur saja, aku buruk dalam hal-hal yang menyangkut seni. Juga sastra. Jadi lukisan dan puisinya juga tidak sebagus yang ia harapkan—tapi aku berusaha keras!

Silahkan saja memintaku melakukan sebuah atraksi dengan jurus bola api. Seperti, menghembuskan api berbentuk naga atau apalah.

Jangan lagi memintaku melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan seni.

Apalagi menyanyi.

Baiklah. Sampai di sini dulu. Ibumu bilang ia ingin makan durian bersama dengan Naruto.

* * *

Surat keempat bertanggal 13 Agustus—hari ulang tahunnya. Fakta ini membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Tintanya luntur di sana sini karena terkena sesuatu yang basah dulunya. Mungkinkah ... air mata?

* * *

Halo, Nak.

Hari ini ... aku senang sekali. Sungguh. Maaf jika suratku kali ini membuatmu berpikir kalau aku adalah ayah yang—uhm—_alay_. _Lebay_. Sebenarnya tidak. Hanya saja, aku begitu senang sampai-sampai tadi aku menari tanpa sadar di jalan bersama Naruto dan menyapa setiap orang asing yang kutemui di jalanan.

Hari ini adalah pertemuan kita yang pertama. Setelah berjuang keras selama satu jam, aku mendengar suaramu menangis. Melegakan, kau tahu? Aku menangis, ibumu menangis, kau menangis. Kita bertiga menangis di sana. Aku sangat takut kehilangan kalian berdua. Jadi, ketika ketakutan itu terlewati dan ada rasa lega yang luar biasa besar, aku menangis tanpa sadar. Sampai pandanganku berubah buram saat aku ingin memeluk ibumu.

Kau lahir pada 13 Agustus. Berat badanmu tiga setengah kilogram. Panjang badanmu lima puluh enam sentimeter. Seluruh badanmu merah dan rambutmu sangat lebat. Warnanya hitam, syukurlah. Aku akan kaget kalau warna rambutmu merah muda. Jangan bilang kalau warna rambutmu akan berubah nanti saat kau berubah dewasa?! Ah, tapi itu nanti untuk dipermasalahkan. Kau selalu nampak kedinginan walaupun sudah mengenakan pakaian hangat.

Dan kau seorang perempuan.

Kami menamaimu Shiori.

Aku senang sekali.

Aku ... resmi jadi seorang ayah.

Aku akan berusaha menjadi ayah terbaik sedunia!

* * *

Surat terakhir bertanggal 14 Maret.

* * *

Halo, Nak.

Sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali aku menulis untukmu. Terakhir kali itu ... enam tahun yang lalu? Sekarang kau sudah besar dan mempunyai dua orang adik, Midori dan Shizuo. Hari ini aku mengantarmu ke Akademi. Yah ... semoga saja dengan sikap dinginmu bisa memikat seseorang supaya ia tertarik menjadikanmu teman. Tapi aku yakin seratus persen anak kembar Naruto, si Daichi dan Hikari, akan tertarik menjadikanmu teman mereka. Intuisi seorang ayah tidak pernah salah, percayalah.

Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa-masa dulu, saat aku diantar ibuku—nenekmu—ke Akademi. Kehidupanku di Akademi dulu dibayang-bayangi oleh kakakku Itachi yang hebat dengan prestasi dan segalanya. Aku berusaha mengalahkannya supaya ayahku—kakekmu—bisa sedikit, _sedikit_ saja perhatian padaku. Ah, yang sudah biarlah sudah.

Yang penting, jangan sembunyikan apa-apa dariku. Kalau ada pertemuan orang tua, atau hari pengambilan rapor, katakan saja. Aku sebisa mungkin akan mengambil libur. Ibumu juga. Kami tahu kami sama-sama sibuk. Tapi kalian bertiga tetaplah yang terpenting bagi kami.

Jadi, Shiori ... semoga beruntung di Akademi. Midori akan menyusul setahun lagi. Dengan kemampuan kalian berdua aku yakin kalian bisa menamatkan pendidikan di sini tiga tahun saja. Kalian berdua seorang Uchiha. Dan kalian mewarisi bakat ibu kalian dalam hal medis dan intelegensi. Kalian mewarisi bakat alamiku yang cepat belajar. Kuharap kalian mewarisi kemampuan ibumu yang mudah bersosialisasi. Teman adalah yang terpenting, ingat itu.

Akademi masih sama seperti jamanku dulu. Melihat bangunannya yang tua membawa kembali beberapa kenangan. Aku mendapat nilai sempurna pertamaku di sini, hukuman pertamaku di sini, aku bertemu wanita paling keren dan menyenangkan dan perhatian dan baik hati dan cantik dan sekarang ia jadi istriku di sini, aku bertemu tim tujuh di sini, Naruto yang banyak omong dan hiperaktif, Kakashi-_sensei_ yang mesum. Aku bertemu musuhku yang ternyata nantinya menjadi guruku di sini. Aku bertemu teman-teman yang lainnya di sini, belajar banyak hal di sini. Akademi ini nampak biasa-biasa saja dari luar. Namun, semua ninja hebat dari Konoha berasal di sini.

Bahkan ciuman pertamaku pun di sini, di Akademi ini. Haha.

* * *

"Shiori-_chan_, kenapa lama sekali—KALIAN SEDANG BACA APA?" Sasuke bergabung di ruang kerja dan mendapati tiga anaknya sedang membungkukkan badan di meja, membelakanginya, sedang membaca sesuatu. Mendengar suaranya, sontak tiga kepala itu terangkat, kemudian memamerkan cengiran polos diikuti tampang tidak berdosa.

"Halo, Tou-_chan_," Shizuo menyapa. Ia adalah cetak biru Sasuke yang berusia dua belas. Midori dan Shiori masih cengar-cengir. Namun Shiori secara diam-diam mengembalikan map tersebut ke rak, namun sia-sia, karena Sasuke sudah melihat map merah cerah yang sangat familiar tersebut.

Wajahnya pucat pasi seketika.

"Hehehehehehehe..." ketiganya masih cengar-cengir.

"Shiori-_chan_, kenapa mengambil tasnya lama? Lho, kenapa Midori-_chan_ dan Shizuo-_kun_ di sini juga? Dan kenapa kalian bertiga cengar-cengir?" Sakura masuk, masih mengenakan apron.

"_Ne, ne, _Kaa-_chan_. Siapa ciuman pertama Tou-_chan_?" tanya Midori.

"HENTIKAAAAAAAAANNNNN!"

Kalian tahulah siapa yang berteriak barusan.

**おわり **

.

.

.

"Mana ayah kalian?"

"Sudah kami sandera di kamar mandi. Tou-_chan_ tidak akan bisa keluar untuk sementara waktu karena Midori menggunakan _genjutsu_ padanya."

"Kaa-_chan_, cepat beritahu kami!"

"Siapa ciuman pertama Tou-_san_?"

"Baiklah, tapi jangan terkejut, ya..."

Ada tiga wajah antusias di dapur.

"Ciuman pertama ayah kalian adalah dengan..."

Wajah antusias dengan tiga pasang mata yang berbinar.

"...Naruto."

"APAAAAAAAA?!"

.

.

.

**A/N**: Halooo! Terima kasih sudah membaca! Saya senang sekali fic ini berhasil terselesaikan. Ini pertama kalinya saya (memberanikan diri) ikut _event_ ini. Fic ini idenya muncul begitu saja pas lagi jalan-jalan pagi. Judul fic ini diambil dari lagu The Paper Kites. Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membaca. Beritahu saya pendapat Anda lewat review ^^


End file.
